103115-Plan to Quickly Plan
21:06:15 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:06 -- 21:06:30 GG: Miss. Aaisha. Has. Mr. Aesona. Contacted. You. Yet? 21:06:49 AT: yes im aware of whats going on :( 21:07:16 GG: It. Seems. We. Need. To. Get. Planning. As. Soon. As. Possible. 21:07:28 AT: way ahead of you 21:07:36 GG: As. Expected. 21:07:45 AT: tho i think nyarla is gonna be rlly upset w/ me in the future :( 21:07:54 GG: Why. Is. That? 21:08:09 AT: uuum im gonna pester scarlet 21:08:21 GG: As. Part. Of. The. Plan? 21:08:25 AT: um yes 21:08:33 AT: hes a bit of a wildcard rn 21:08:39 GG: May. I. Learn. Of. This. Plan? 21:08:58 AT: mmmm im v worried that scarlet can read the logs and 21:09:05 AT: serios i adore you i do 21:09:10 AT: but u suck at lying 21:09:14 GG: .... 21:09:20 AT: if we can fix both those 21:09:21 GG: That. Is..... Unfortunately. True. 21:09:21 AT: yes 21:09:39 GG: Is. Not. The. First. Element. Fixed. Though? 21:09:51 GG: The.... Scarlet. Block. 21:09:59 AT: i suspect it is but im worried she can break thru w/e code libby wrote 21:10:12 AT: i need to talk to her to make sure we can get a hardlock on certain logs 21:10:31 AT: as for the second... i guess y0u could call it moirail business and tell everyone else to fuck off 21:10:32 AT: ? 21:10:53 AT: because it kinda is 21:10:56 AT: so its not a lie 21:11:05 GG: Indeed. It. Is. 21:11:16 GG: Moirail. Business. I. Mean. 21:11:25 AT: yes okay good was gonna say 21:11:26 AT: okay 21:11:43 AT: ill talk to libby about the logs when i can 21:11:53 AT: i need them on ramira's too tho i can her the block 21:12:13 AT: for now im following ramira's lead im not quite strong enough for the title empress yet 21:12:31 AT: tho i will be taking the throne back from her eventually :) 21:12:45 GG: Naturally.... You. Will. Find. Your. Strength. 21:12:51 GG: Be. Certain. Of. That. 21:13:14 AT: mhm! made a mistake 2 sweeps ago giving up thats been made clear to me 21:13:22 AT: i plan on ratifying that 21:13:36 GG: I. Am. Glad. To. Hear. That. 21:13:49 AT: oh! you woke up on derse i heard? 21:13:56 AT: i cant remember if u told me? 21:14:08 GG: No. I. Did. Not. Tell. You. Yet. 21:14:15 GG: Scarlet. Was. Not. In. The. Haunted. Garden. 21:14:25 GG: Nor. Was. Mr. Aesona. 21:14:37 GG: Well. Derse. Mr. Aesona. 21:15:02 GG: ....This. Is. Going. To. Become. More. Indirect. Once. The. Other. Mr. Aesona. Is. Also. On. Derse. 21:15:29 AT: hehe yea it is 21:15:34 AT: hopefully he wont be getting there 21:15:51 GG: But. Indirectness. Of. A. Lack. Of. Necessary. Pronouns. Aside. We. Need. To. Find. Some. Form. Of. Lab. 21:16:21 GG: He. Described. Being. On. A. Metal. Table. 21:16:21 AT: yes he told me that 21:16:27 AT: im wondering if vigil can help 21:16:31 AT: or if he's already there 21:16:46 GG: Is. Vigil. Willing. To. Help. Us? 21:17:16 AT: i dont kno 21:17:21 AT: i have to wake up and see 21:17:44 GG: Try. To. Inform. Me. If. You. Think. You. Are. Going. To. Go. To. Sleep. 21:18:05 GG: I. Have. Situated. Myself. Near. The. Tower.... In. A. Metal. Container. For. Refuse. 21:18:44 GG: I. Felt. It. Best. To. Not. Approach. Vigil. Yet. 21:18:58 GG: But. Also. Pertinent. To. Not. Remain. In. The. Haunted. Garden. 21:19:13 AT: yes to all of that 21:19:20 AT: vigil is 21:19:23 AT: something alright 21:19:29 AT: very gentle handling is needed 21:19:51 AT: ill let you kno when im going to sleep so we can meet up 21:21:00 GG: With. Luck. Everything. Will. Work. To. Our. Favor.... I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Ever. Consider. Keeping. My. Promise. To. Mr. Aesona.... 21:21:49 AT: ?? what promise was that? 21:22:26 GG: Well.... I. Did. Not. Exactly. Promise.... But.... He. Wished. It.... Should. The. Worst. Happen.... 21:22:42 GG: It. Will. Not. Come. To. That. Though. 21:22:54 GG: I. Was. Able. To. Be. Free. Of. Scarlet. 21:22:58 GG: But.... 21:23:27 GG: .... 21:23:31 AT: okay 21:23:36 AT: did he ask u to take care of me 21:23:40 AT: or to kill him 21:23:55 GG: ....Both.... 21:24:10 AT: the first 21:24:12 AT: is fine 21:24:18 AT: as of now the second is void 21:24:31 AT: u touch my matesprite i will hurt u :) 21:24:37 GG: I. Understand. Fully. 21:24:46 GG: And. Agree. With. That. Sentiment. 21:24:50 AT: good! 21:25:14 AT: im gonna talk to ramira about making your quest one of the priorities 21:25:27 AT: if you can break scarlet's hold u can do it for others 21:25:36 GG: I. Certainly. Hope. So. 21:25:55 GG: Though. I. Wish. I. Had. More. To. Practice. With. 21:25:56 AT: yes 21:26:14 AT: our planets are supposed to give us quests to complete 21:26:20 AT: so your planet should? 21:26:27 AT: givve u something at least 21:26:30 AT: libby may kno morfe 21:26:47 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. How. Much. Libby. Will. Be. Willing. To. Talk. With. Me.... 21:27:00 AT: mm 21:27:10 GG: I.... Accidently. Accomplished. Her. Primer.... 21:27:23 AT: mmm yes im aware 21:27:29 AT: she talked to me about it 21:27:45 AT: we all got to deal with puberty now its her turn 21:27:57 GG: As. I. Was. Informed. By. Nyarla. 21:28:10 AT: she can kindly suck it up tbh but 21:28:19 AT: yes be mindful i guess 21:28:32 AT: we dont need a libby breakdown 21:28:49 AT: (tho her sprite may be helpful if she ever WAKES UP holy fuck) 21:29:10 GG: I. Will. See. About. Contacting. Her. Moirail. Suproc. 21:29:25 AT: also a good option 21:29:38 GG: Unfortunately. They. Do. Not. Seem. To. Be. On. Yet. 21:29:39 AT: dont mention any of the plan to anyone else tho 21:29:44 AT: derse meet up is fine but just 21:29:47 GG: I. Will. Do. As. You. Ask. 21:29:54 AT: 90% of these logs dont talk about 21:29:55 AT: ty 21:31:24 AT: okay 21:31:32 AT: i guess 21:31:34 AT: hows libby? 21:31:45 GG: She. Is.... Tense.. 21:32:09 AT: mm i can imagine 21:32:13 GG: She. Is. Fine. Physically. From. What. I. Can. Tell.... 21:32:25 GG: It. Is. The. Emotional. That. I. Am. Uncertain. Of. 21:32:31 AT: imagine teen troll w/ her crush 21:32:39 GG: I. Can. Not. Imagine. That. 21:32:42 AT: who just accidentally touched places they should not 21:32:50 AT: have u not watched movies 21:33:04 GG: Very. Rarely. 21:33:42 AT: ugh okay 21:33:49 AT: well these are not good things to go by 21:33:58 AT: as they are FICTIONAL movies 21:34:03 AT: not documentaries 21:34:05 AT: of troll society 21:34:15 AT: but they can give u an idea of tropes 21:34:37 -- atypicalTyrant AT sending file flushquadmoviesbecauseimtrash.zip -- 21:35:00 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG recieves flushquadmoviesbecauseimtrash.zip -- 21:35:05 GG: .... 21:35:13 AT: they r all 21:35:17 AT: p much 21:35:19 AT: safe 21:35:21 AT: and just fluff 21:35:24 AT: mostly 21:35:27 AT: but there u go 21:36:17 GG: When. I. Have. Time. I. Will.... Will.... Is. My. Time. Going. To. Be. Well. Spent. Watching. These. Truelly? 21:36:21 AT: (When you open the file, there's about 50+ movies with a folder full of three just labeled ...) 21:36:29 AT: if u want 21:36:33 AT: u don't have to u 21:36:42 AT: one might be good just 4 like 21:36:49 AT: an idea of what libby might do 21:37:06 AT: pick the ones on planet for that the titles r too long for me to rec any 21:37:17 AT: because uh im lazy and also its emberassing 21:38:09 GG: I. Do. Admit. While. The. Titles. Are. Indeed. Direct. It. Is. Rather. Cumbersome. To. Recite.... 21:38:15 AT: yes 21:38:21 AT: humans have it better 21:38:26 GG: How. So? 21:38:26 AT: mike sent me "star wars" 21:38:33 AT: title tells u nothing but i love it so far 21:38:50 AT: but u literally type star wars done 21:39:09 GG: How. Many. Wars. In. The. Stars. Have. The. Humans. Have? 21:39:15 AT: oh 21:39:16 AT: oh uh 21:39:21 AT: this is also a fictional movie 21:39:24 AT: i am p sure 21:39:27 GG: .... 21:39:32 AT: if it wasn't wewould be in it 21:39:37 AT: because there's an empire in it 21:39:42 AT: and we r not mentioned 21:39:42 AT: so 21:40:42 GG: How. Often. I. Have. Considered. Such. Things. Wastes. Of. Time.... And. Yet. I. Am. Going. To. Use. Them. For.... Would. Research. Be. The. Proper. Term? 21:41:15 AT: uuh yes 21:41:27 AT: they r fun wastes of time tho!! 21:41:36 AT: just dont take them... literally 21:41:44 AT: as an example yes 21:41:46 AT: literally no 21:42:06 GG: ....There. Is. Much. I. Will. Never. Understand.... 21:42:31 AT: hehe its okay u have me to explain it to you :) 21:42:42 GG: I. Suppose. So.... 21:43:11 AT: y the dots 21:44:49 GG: Just. Understanding. How. Wise. You. Can. Be. At. Times.... 21:45:11 AT: oh 21:45:19 AT: i suppose 21:45:40 AT: uh... nvm 21:46:52 GG: In. Any. Case. We. Must. Prepare. For. Our. Most. Arduous. Task. Yet. 21:47:44 AT: uh yea 21:47:50 AT: prepare my heart more like 21:48:27 AT: ill contact u when im heaing to sleep? 21:48:28 GG: Because. Of. What. You. Mentioned. Earlier? About. Nyarla. Not. Liking. That. You. Are. Going. To. Contact. Scarlet? 21:48:34 AT: uuh 21:48:34 AT: yes 21:48:47 GG: Be. As. Strong. As. You. Can. Be. 21:48:56 AT: i will do my best 21:49:02 GG: And. Yes. Please. Do. Contact. Me. When. You. Are. Going. To. Go. To. Sleep. 21:49:21 GG: We. Will. Save. Nyarla. 21:49:27 AT: yes 21:49:32 AT: it may take a while 21:49:41 AT: and we may seem to go back a few steps but 21:50:05 AT: scarlet just hit the tip of the iceberg and i am going to wreck her :) 21:50:26 GG: She. Has. Much. To. Pay. For. 21:50:35 AT: mhm 21:50:37 AT: 4 now tho 21:50:44 AT: u kno what 21:50:52 AT: nvm on that too im sure ull find out 21:50:59 GG: Find. Out. What? 21:51:11 AT: okay talk2 u later serios! dont worry about it! 21:51:16 AT: <> 21:51:21 GG: <> 21:51:24 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 21:51 -- Category:Serios Category:Aaisha